typingfandomcom-20200215-history
BIGGEST Wand ID Compilation! Disney Channel
See anything familiar? The nostalgia is REAL! Check out the evolution of Disney Channel Wand IDs with your favorite stars! 00:05 - Mickey Mouse 00:15 - Raven Symone 00:25 - Annaliese Vanderpole 00:35 - Kyla Pratt 00:45 - Spencer Breslin 00:55 - Dave the Barbarian 01:05 - Kirsten Storms 01:15 - AJ Trouth 01:25 - Steven Anthony Lawrence 01:35 - Hilary Duff 01:45 - LaLaine 01:55 - Jake Thomas 02:05 - Tia & Tamara Mowry 02:15 - Tahj Mowry 02:25 - American Ferrara 02:35 - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus 02:45 - Lilo & Stich 02:55 - Christy Carlson Romano 03:05 - Adrianne Baillon 03:15 -Ricky Ullman 03:25 - Alyson Michalka 03:35 - Amy Bruckner 03:46 - Michael D'ascenzo 03:56 - Charlotte Arnold 03:06 - Jasmin Richards 04:16 - Justin Bradley 04:26 - Ashley Tisdale 04:37 - Brenda Song 04:47 - Jason Earles 04:57 - Moises Aria 05:07 - Miley Cyrus 05:17 - Emily Osment 05:27 - Selena Gomez 05:37 - Jake T. Austin 05:47 - Jennifer Stone 05:57 - Gregg Sulkin 06:07 - Phineas & Ferb 06:38 - Perry the Platypus 06:48 Nick Jonas 06:58 Joe Jonas 07:08 Kevin Jonas 07:18 Debby Ryan 07:28 Dylan Sprouse 07:33 Cole Sprouse 07:38 Demi Lovato 07:48 Tiffany Thornton 07:58 Brandon Smith 08:09 Doug Brochu 08:19 Sterling Knight 08:29 Allisyn Ashley Arm 08:39 Kelly Blatz 08:49 David Lambert 08:59 Ryan Newman 09:09 Daniel Curtis Lee 09:14 Hutch Dano 09:19 Bridgit Mendler 09:30 Mia Talerico 09:40 Jason Dolley 09:50 Bradley Steven Perry 10:00 Jonas Brothers 10:10 Chelsea Staub 10:15 Nicole Anderson 10:20 Bella Thorne 10:30 Adam Irigoyen 10:40 Caroline Sunshine 10:50 China Anne McClain 11:00 G. Hannelius 11:10 Mick the Dog 11:21 Blake Michael 11:31 Francesca Capaldi 11:41 Olivia Holt 11:51 Austin North 12:01 Piper Curda 12:11 Sarah Gilman 12:21 Peyton Clark 12:31 Ross Lynch 12:41 Laura Marano 12:51 Raini Rodriguez 13:01 Calum Worthy 13:11 Mabel Pines 13:21 Dipper Pines 13:32 Milo the Fish 13:42 Oscar the Fish 13:52 Bea the Fish 14:02 Wander Over Yonder 14:12 Ben Savage 14:22 Sabrina Carpenter 14:33 Rowan Blanchard 14:43 Corey Fogelmanis 14:53 August Maturo 15:03 Peyton Meyer 15:13 Kelli Berglund 15:23 Ross Lynch 15:33 Disney Channel Wand ID Sizzle 16:33 Zendaya 16:43 Veronica Dunne 16:53 Kamil McFadden 17:03 Trinitee Stokes 17:13 Lauren Taylor 17:23 Landry Bender 17:33 Gus Kamp 17:44 Ricky Garcia 17:54 Benjamin Royer 18:04 Matthew Royer 18:14 Peyton List 18:24 Karan Brar 18:34 Skai Jackson 18:44 Miranda May 18:55 Nina Lu 19:05 Kevin Quinn 19:15 Nathan Arenas 19:25 Dove Cameron 19:35 Sofia Carson 19:45 BooBoo Stewart 19:55 Cameron Boyce 20:05 Tenzing Norgay Trainor 20:15 Joey Bragg 20:25 Jenna Ortega 20:35 Ronni Hawk 20:46 Isaak Presley 20:56 Ariana Greenblatt 21:06 Kayla Maisonet 21:16 Malachi Barton 21:26 Nicolas Bechtel 21:36 Olivia Rodrigo 21:46 Madison Hu 21:56 DeVore Ledridge 22:06 Ethan Wacker 22:16 Peyton Elizabeth Lee 22:26 Sofia Wylie 22:37 Joshua Rush 22:47 Asher Angel 22:57 Jillian Shea Spaeder 23:07 Bryce Gheisar 23:17 Raven Symone 23:27 Jason Maybaum 23:37 Isaac Ryan Brown 23:47 Navia Robinson 23:57 Sky Katz 24:08 Milo Manheim 24:18 Meg Donnelly 24:28 Raven's Home Wand ID Bloopers 24:58 Anneliese van der Pol 25:08 Huey Duck 25:18 Dewey Duck 25: 28 Louie Duck 25:38 Webby WanderQuack 25:48 Donald Duck 25:58 Cozi Zuehlsdorff 26:08 Elie Samouhi 26:18 Maxwell Simkins 26:28 Peyton Elizabeth Lee 26:38 Will Buie Jr. 26:49 Raphael Alejandro 26:59 Mallory James Mahoney 27:09 DC 35th Anniversary Wand ID Sizzle 27:53 Dakota Lotus 28:03 Ruby Rose Turner 28:13 Olivia Sanabia 28:23 Paxton Booth 28:34 Albert Tsai 28:44 Ruth Righi 28:54 Jackson Dollinger 29:04 Ava Kolker 29:14 Christian J. Simon 29:24 Sadie Stanley 29:34 Rufus (Live-Action) 29:44 Sean Giambrone 29:54 Ciara Wilson 30:04 Sofia Rosinsky 30:14 Winslow Fegley 30:24 Sophie Pollono 30:34 Brandon Rossel 30:45 Rapunzel 30:55 Minnie Mouse 31:05 Mickey Mouse. Category:Disney Channel Category:Wand Category:Youtube Category:Sitcoms (The Blogspot) Category:Characters (The Blogspot) Category:Bumpers Category:Compilations Category:Disney Characters (Blogspot)